The present invention relates to a speaker cabinet and monitor housing mounting arrangement which comprises a monitor housing having an opening remote from the display screen, and a speaker cabinet mounted in the opening, wherein the monitor housing has retaining notches and locating slots at two opposite ends of the opening; the speaker cabinet comprises a plurality of projecting rods at one end respectively forced into engagement with the retaining notches on the monitor housing, and a hook at an opposite end hooked on one locating slot on the monitor housing.
There are known computer monitors installed with a speaker system. The speaker cabinets of the speaker system are equipped with screws adapted for fastening to brackets inside the monitor housing. However, it is inconvenient to fasten the speaker cabinets of the speaker system to the brackets inside the monitor housing of the computer monitor by screws. Further, when the speaker system is operated at a high volume mode, shock waves are transmitted to the screws, thereby causing the screws to be loosened.